


【锤铁/霜铁】为什么不要我

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: 锤铁/霜铁、神兄弟铁、小段子MCU平行宇宙，不存在什么无限战争就说肾不好，驾照扔掉了





	【锤铁/霜铁】为什么不要我

冬天过去，现在是Loki上位得宠的时期。  
他不夸张真的就是如此，天气一炎热他的恋人就开始走到哪里都抓着Loki。睡觉要抱着睡、看电视要窝在怀里看，就连吃饭也指名要Loki才可以坐在身边，并给予喂食。

 

而他呢就像是失宠的妃子被打入冷宫，小恋人是连看都不看他一眼，甚至还嫌弃他；说什么太热了走开，使他好不伤心，只能眼巴巴看着小恋人依偎在他无血缘的弟弟怀里。

 

想当初他得势的时候是怎么向Loki炫耀，现在那人就是如何加倍向他炫耀回来。Loki从来就不是个大度宽容的人，所以对于能在报复上绝对会无所不用其极，就像现在这样。

 

刚从公司开完会回来的Tony一路都像只无尾熊挂在Loki的身上，死活不肯下来，而Loki自然很享受被恋人这样抱着。是的，这就是为什么他说小恋人走到哪都带着Loki就是如此，就连去开董事会也要带着去，留他一人在基地里傻傻等着。

 

正面挂在Loki身上背对着他的Tony，即使在Loki走路时上下颠簸使得好几次向下滑落，都立即扭个屁股往上蹭。他很想叫小恋人该下来自己走路，但支撑着小个子男人全身重量的邪神都没抱怨了，他又有什么资格讲话。

 

接着他看见Loki伸手托住Tony的臀部，朝他走来，在另一侧的双人沙发坐了下来。直到坐下为止Tony还是不肯放手，反而抱得更紧。

 

知道他看着的Loki露出邪魅的笑容，手指从小恋人的背脊缓缓攀上，最后停在穿着西装仅有那部分露出的肌肤——后颈。轻轻滑动打转，不时小小的揉捏下，他看见背着他的Tony肩膀都在打颤，甚至还能听见几声细不可闻的喘息。

 

他实在有股冲动想冲过去把小恋人夺过来，但在看到Loki那得意的笑容及噤声的手势，他愣了一下，随即一眨眼原本坐在沙发上的两人消失了。

 

该死的Loki又一次戏弄他。

 

—

 

夜晚来临，这一年来被严厉监控可终于学会乖乖按时上床睡觉的Tony，在Friday调控好的室温下钻进被窝，抱住早就在床上等着的Loki。

 

他自然也打算钻进被窝抱住他的小恋人睡觉，但当他才钻进被窝双手一碰上，小恋人立刻不满的跳起来，拿起他的枕头塞到他怀里把他推下床接着又推出卧房门口。

 

“你太热了，今天开始你自己去找个房间睡去。”  
这是他在门被关上前小恋人留给他的最后一句话，接下来他只能茫然的抱着枕头站在门口，像只被抛弃的狗狗无辜的望着门；希望Tony只是跟他开玩笑的，但无奈事实就是如此残酷，他等了一小时依旧没有动静，最后只好默默离开。

 

这可能是他最伤心的一次了。

 

—

 

他们有一起观赏电影的习惯，凡是要看片子就是会聚在一起观看，而今天也跟以往一样，但稍微不同的是，他还是被排挤。孤零零的坐在一侧的单人沙发不时回望着窝在Loki怀里，抱着一桶冰淇淋在啃食着的小恋人。

 

他想他大概没去注意今天到底播放是什么片子，惊悚恐怖片？搞笑喜剧片？他都不在乎，他只在意现在所看到的。小巧的舌尖舔过汤匙将上头的巧克力味的冰淇淋舔舐干净，从正面反转到背面，舌尖在汤匙上滑动的模样异常色气。

 

也想要小恋人躺在自己怀里色色的吃着冰淇淋的他咽了一大口唾液，对着慵懒躺在Loki胸前，双眼专心盯着萤幕的小恋人展开双手，”Tony我也想要！”努力想让海蓝的眼眸看起来深沉，而他不需刻意此时他的眼神已经充满了欲望。

 

今天片子是搞笑喜剧片，看得正开心笑得合不拢嘴的Tony在听见他的叫唤，不解又不耐烦的抬眼看他，接着又低头看了看自己的冰淇淋。

 

“你想要不会自己去冰箱拿啊？”死死抱紧自己怀里的冰淇淋桶，仿佛深怕被他抢走似的。  
好吧…可能他的小恋人误会了什么。

 

抱着Tony将下颚抵在小恋人的发旋上，目睹并听见这一切的Loki，倒是对此向他展开了意义不明的笑容，这使他更加挫折。

 

—

 

这一阵子接连的挫败，他实在很难想象接下来的几个月要被小恋人如此对待。想曾经自己是多么风光，能将小恋人拥在怀里骄傲的向Loki抬高下巴用鼻孔看对方，现在风水轮流转，他跌落了。

 

今天难得Tony没有黏着Loki，而Loki也跑不见人影，所以如果要说的话现在基地里就是只剩下他与Tony两个人了。此时Tony正躺在沙发上中午小歇，蜷缩成一小团静静沉睡着。

 

他悄悄走到小恋人身旁，蹲下身细细观察那张睡颜，太久了，才不到两个礼拜他就这么怀念小恋人的脸庞、肌肤与温度。他情不自禁的伸出手轻抚过小恋人的眼帘，身体自然反应下意识睫毛抖了抖，细长而卷翘的睫毛在他手指上搧动。

 

可能真的忍耐到极限，他无法把难得大好机会就这样放跑，一股气起身坐上沙发抬起小恋人的双腿架在自己的肩上，拉扯下裤子将里头沉睡的小东西掏出来含在嘴里感受属于Tony的体味。

 

在他努力不懈的吞吐下，终于见到小恋人逐渐苏醒过来。当Tony一睁开眼那双盛满焦糖的大眼与他对视时，他眯起眼将小东西吞得更深同时并收紧喉咙压迫小东西，直到他榨出第一批新鲜的液体他才甘愿的吐出。

 

“Fuck！Thor你在做什么！”Tony扭动着被他钳制住的臀部，上半身想翻过爬下沙发。  
他放下小恋人的双腿后快速的将身体压上去，左手扣住对方胡乱挥动的左手，而右手则是顺势拉开拉链掏出自己的大家伙磨蹭着Tony的臀瓣。

 

Tony边喘息边颤着身体：”好烫！快拿开！”

 

不等小恋人准备好，他用手指扳开臀缝对准入口直接挤入破开，许久没感受到的湿又热瞬间波涛汹涌的扑来，紧致的收缩、滑腻的触感，他怀念这一切。拽着小恋人就是一阵的猛烈冲刺，几乎是把这近乎两个礼拜的委屈与不满全都发泄在这场半强迫的情事上。

 

听着小恋人咿咿呀呀的叫喊，他低下头在那敏感的耳窝吹气并伸舌舔弄进，接着张嘴含住吸允柔软的耳垂，期间身下的耸动一刻也不停甚至越演越烈，直到他逼出小恋人第二次高潮。

 

—

 

腰疼屁股疼的Tony委屈巴巴的抱怨：”就跟你说你很热走开！不要抱着我！讨厌！”

 

“我不要，我偏要抱着你，而且Friday调控的室温明明就刚刚好，岂有我太热不要我的道理。”

 

“我说你热就热，走开啦！”

 

Tony皱着眉扭了扭肩膀甩了甩手肘，他就是死巴着小恋人不放，甚至还有抱更紧的倾向。

 

看着这两个人在那你一句放手我一句不要，而被Tony死命抱着撒娇求安慰的Loki，沉着脸说道：”你们玩够了没？”


End file.
